lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Abandoned Village
The is a minor location found in Darkscape, appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone mod. Overview * This area is completely new to the map. * Very overgrown though still easy to navigate. * Numerous hidden Anomalies lie within the bushes and surrounding grasslands. Storyline * There are no storyline elements for this area. * However, should the player find themselves low on fuel during their escape through Darkscape, then the village is a perfect stopping point. Side Missions *None. Notes * The village has a few hidden Springboard and Vortex Anomalies. * It is also inhabited by several Zombies, Blind Dogs and Chimeras (however, the Chimeras tend to stay round the back of the village, outside the fence) *From v1.4000+ the village will also be the habitat for a Burer and a Pseudogiant. *Approaching from the direction of the Mines is usually uneventful (v1.3003) but may readily attract the attentions of Chimeras in subsequent versions. Keeping close to the northern boundary of the greenery helps to mitigate this nuisance. * Both the zombies and dogs often fall victim to the nearby anomalies in the area, making it easier for the player. *The approach to the village along the overgrown path after turning off the main road from the direction of the Railroad Tunnel, is patrolled by a Bloodsucker. *Approaching that path from the opposite direction (from the Service Station) has another Bloodsucker hiding behind an otherwise forgettable bus stop. Notable Loot * The village is abundant in loot. The player should make sure to travel light while wandering through the location (or have a vehicle parked nearby). * 1x Stone Blood and 1x Bandit jacket can be found inside a destructible box, located in the back of an abandoned lorry en route to the village. House 1: * In the fireplace: ** x1 .44 Regular ** x1 .44 Incendiary House 2: * Player must jump through the open window to enter. * Shelves upon entry: ** x1 Army medkit ** x1 Box of 5.45x39mm BP ** x1 Box of 12x76 Dart ** x1 Box of 12x76 Slug ** x2 Mineral water * Bedroom: ** x3 Tourist's Delight ** x1 Petrol can ** x1 Bandage * Backpack in the fireplace: ** x2 Medkit ** x1 Mineral water ** x1 Fort-12Mk2 ** x1 Box of 9x18 mm rounds ** x1 Blue beads Artifact ** x1 Ball of Twine Artifact House 3: * x1 Petrol can in the attic. House 4: * Nothing. House 5: * In the fireplace: ** x2 Boxes of 5.56x45mm AP * In the basement: ** x1 Tools for rough work (v1.4005) ** x1 Tools for fine work (v1.4007) House 6: * Behind the fireplace hatch: ** x1 Box of 5.45x39mm BP * Hidden inside a destructible box in the attic: ** x2 Bandages ** x2 Alkaline batteries ** x1 Medkit ** x1 Antirad Trivia Gallery XR 3DA 2017-10-15 16-20-45-41.jpg|Map view/location of the "Abandoned Village" Abvil02.jpg|Road leading to the village Abvil16.jpg|Abandoned lorry containing some loot on the way to village Abvil03.jpg|Aerial shot of the village Abvil04-1.jpg|Top-down view of the village (with house numbers) Abvil05.jpg|Shot of inside the village Abvil06.jpg|"Someone needs to call a gardener.." Abvil07.jpg|"The Little Tractor that Can't, Couldn't and will Never Again" Abvil08.jpg|Peaceful scenery Abvil09.jpg|House 1 Abvil11.jpg|House 2 Abvil10.jpg|House 2 (window entrance) Abvil12.jpg|House 3 Abvil13.jpg|House 4 Abvil14.jpg|House 5 Abvil15.jpg|House 6 ss_mg1982_05-20-19_10-30-52_(la15_darkscape).jpg|Map view/location of House 5 ss_mg1982_05-20-19_09-58-13_(la15_darkscape).jpg|Tools for fine work (basement of House 5, DC v1.4007) Category:Lost Alpha Minor Locations